Just making chocolate muffins
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: Bakura isn’t coping well with out his Yami. Contains suicidal thoughts. Songflick. Contains slash between Bakura Yami Bakura.


Just making chocolate muffins.  
  
Disclaimer: ~ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it belongs to whoever it belongs to. Any names you don't recognise belong to me. I own the plot as well. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else so please don't sue me. The songs I use in this songflick belong to Evanescence not me.  
  
Genre: ~ Romance / Angst.  
  
Rating: ~ PG - 13.  
  
Summary: ~ Bakura isn't coping well with out his Yami. Contains suicidal thoughts. Songflick. Contains slash between Bakura / Yami Bakura.  
  
[A/N: ~ ] = Authors note. "-_-_-_" = Talking. / -_-_-_. / = lyrics from song. .: -_-_-_-. :. = sound heard through ears or mind link.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
(Bakura's point of view)  
  
/ I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clock screaming, Monsters calling my name, Let me stay, Where the raindrops, As they fall tell a story. /  
  
I cut open the packet of chocolate frosting and spread it on top off my just cooked chocolate muffins.  
  
.: Ring :. .: Ring :. .: Ring :.  
  
The phone rings but I ignore the dratted machine. My cousin Faye came in telekinetically holding the phone in the air in front of her with her mind. "Bakura, Yugi wants to talk to you." She said. I look up from my muffins she senses my anger. "Tell him to stop phoning me." I whisper. Faye holds the phone to her ear to hear what Yugi's response is.  
  
/ In my field of paper flowers, And candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me. /  
  
"Yugi says he's sorry." She whispers. "Saying sorry want bring Yami back." I whisper and sink to the floor tears blurring my vision.  
  
/ Don't say I'm out of touch, With this rampant chaos - your reality, I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, The nightmare I built my own world to escape. /  
  
Yugi and my other friends think I've gone mad they say I've obsessed with making chocolate muffins they say they won't bring Yami back. It's all their fault. Inside my mind I've free from this pain this sadness. The small red cuts on my arms the controlled pain is the only way out of this.  
  
/ In my field of paper flowers, And candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, And watch my purple sky fly over me. /  
  
I don't want to die that wouldn't help me. I'd never see Yami again it would just kill him completely. Faye can read my thoughts she knows my emotions she knows me as well as I know myself. If I could have one wish it would be to have my Yami back again. But I know no one will grant it. Faye's been over at Yugi's lots over the last few weeks. Traitorous psychic vampire.  
  
/ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights, Oh how I long for deep sleep of dreaming, The goddess of imaginary light. /  
  
It's 3 minutes 'til I'm 16 I could end it all now. Slit my wrists I'd be dead within half an hour. Tears well up in my eyes as my watch bleeps to tell me its just gone midnight. Faye pushes open my door I don't look at her. I feel her reach out with her senses.  
  
"Bakura I hope your not mad at me I had to pull a lot of strings and threaten to bit Yugi to get The Pharaoh to agree to this so I hope it wasn't wasted." She said. "What do you mean?" I whisper. "Happy Birthday Bakura." She whispers as she leaves.  
  
Yami sits down next to me. He pulls me close. "Happy Birthday Bakura," he whispered somewhere near my ear. I felt my pain melt away as he rocked me forward and backwards. "If you'd tried to kill yourself Bakura I don't think Faye would have been able to bring you back from the edge." Yami whispered. "How did you know?" I ask turning round to face him.  
  
"Because you're mine Bakura, you've always been and you'll always will be mine." Yami whispered in the dark tone it didn't like. You sensed my fear. I wanted to move away from you you'd gone back to the way you were before: mean and nasty.  
  
You pounce on me pinning me to the floor. I gasp pain you're hurting. "Yami . . . ?" I ask. You see the opening you want and put you're mouth on mine. You explore my mouth with you're tongue. I don't know what to do or what think. I try open our mind link. It works. I ask in a mental whisper. you answer as you run your tongue over the roof of my mouth. I send you a wave of my mixed emotions.  
  
I know you've picked them up. You ask I mentally nod my head. You take your tongue out off my mouth and get off me. I slowly get up. I know your leaving. I get up off the floor and put myself between you and door.  
  
"Yami please don't leave." I whisper. "Why should I say you obviously don't want me here." Yami said. "No Yami that just isn't true. It's, it's just . . . " I start. You say into my mind. I mentally show you that I don't care what you do as long as you stay.  
  
You lead me over to my/our bed and lay down next to me. I snuggle closer to you. I feel your warm lips against mine I let you explore my mouth again with you're tongue I don't stop you from trying explore me some more. You whisper in my mind. Silently asking me to open my mind and my very soul to you. I do I feel you mentally smile.  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
What do you think please Read & Review. 


End file.
